


Childhood

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-29
Updated: 2008-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween isn't fun for everyone, but it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

"Haven't you ever been trick or treating, Kakashi?" Iruka asked as he tossed another bag of candy in his basket.

"No," the jounin said continuing to follow him through the store. "I don't like sweets."

The brunet laughed and shook his head. "I do but that's not the best part about Halloween."

"Let me guess, you prefered the trick end of that phrase?" Kakashi's eye curved up in amusement even as the chunin turned and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Maybe..." He picked up a package of fake webbing, studying it closer than was required. "And _maybe_ I still do." Grinning, he tossed it in the bag. "Want to help me hand out candy at the Academy Halloween party? If the way you tormented you team is any indication... you'd enjoy it even more than me."

When he looked back at the other man though, he frowned. Kakashi looked stangely serious and distant, and Iruka knew that was rarely a good thing.

"You know, they say the dead are closer to the living on Halloween," Kakashi said, looking away.

Iruka shifted the basket to his other arm and slipped his hand into Kakashi's, squeezing lightly. "They're never far away no matter what the day happens to be."

"Hn..." The last month had darkened the shadows in the man's expressive eyes, and Iruka had no doubt this time of year was always hard for him.

"Come have fun with me. After all if what you've told me of them is true, they'd want you to." For a moment Iruka worried that he'd crossed a line, but then the saddness disappeared from his lover's face and he relaxed.

"You're right, they would," Kakashi said before picking up a can of black silly string and tossing it in the basket. "So what did you have in mind, sensei?"

Iruka laughed and pulled Kakashi towards the check out. "I'll tell you over dinner, at my place, after all we wouldn't want anyone to overhear..." He had days left to plan the party for the kids. Tonight, however, he had something else in mind.


End file.
